


The Three Faunas

by LionXiaoLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunas Yang, Genderben Sun Wukong, Lion Faunas Yang Xiao Long, Multi, OT3, Prompts and short stories, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories, drabbles and Prompts for the pairing of a Gender bend Sun, also known as Sunny Wukong, Blake Belladonna and a faunas Yang Xiao Long. Sunny x Blake x Lioness Yang. This is Yuri as well. Chapter 1 Pet Names. Chapter 2. Nightmares. Disclaimer: I do Not own RWBY or any of it's characters, I'm only doing this to entertain and to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pet Names

Yang loved to give her girlfriends pet names. she would come up with them on the spot and if she liked it, it would stick. Sunny had no problem with this and went along and had fun with it. Blake on the other hand found it a bit annoying and at times embarrassing especially the time Yang yelled out to her in the shops calling her 'Mistress' with Sunny joining in as well to further her embarrassment.

even through all that Blake still loved her Monkey girl and Lioness, even though they now have to share the couch for the night as punishment, for there inappropriate pet names.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has recurring Nightmares. Lucky her two faunas lovers are always there to comfort her.

Blake has a problem with Nightmares. She would occasionally wake in a cold sweat or cry in her sleep, but she doesn't have to deal with this alone anymore. Yang and Sunny are always beside her to comfort her. they would wrap there tails around Blake's waist while embracing her. they give her shoulders to cry on no questions asked. they would comfort her till she was able to fall back asleep.

Now Blake rarely has them, because her blondes are keeping her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another Prompt :P

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the little insights and randomness of this threesome Yuri Couple.


End file.
